


Kau, Aku, dan Atmosfer yang Mengelilingi Kita

by revabhipraya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Longing, Poetry, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Seandainya dunia tidak berubah, apa kita masih akan tetap bersama?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mystic Messenger © Cheritz. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: OOC, typo(s).

Seandainya dunia tidak berubah, apa kita masih akan tetap bersama?

Kau, aku, dan atmosfer menenangkan yang biasa mengelilingi kita... apa masih akan tetap sama?

Apakah... degup jantungmu yang kurasakan di dada masih akan tetap sama seperti dulu?

V,

Aku rindu.

Aku rindu sentuhan tanganmu yang lembut saat menyusuri helai-helai rambutku.

Aku rindu harum tubuhmu yang melena hidung saat kau berada di dekatku.

Aku rindu kehangatan tubuhmu yang kerap kurasakan saat kau mendekapku.

Aku... rindu semua yang pernah kau berikan kepadaku.

Semuanya.

Kebahagiaan, kenyamanan, keamanan, juga ketentraman hati.

Aku kehilangan itu semua.

Kehilangan itu semua setelah berpisah denganmu.

Kehilangan itu semua setelah kita tidak lagi satu.

Kehilangan itu semua akibat kebodohan satu-dua pihak.

Aku? Kau? Siapa yang lebih bodoh sebenarnya?

Kurasa... akulah orangnya.

.

_\- Rika -_

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Apalah ini kegalauan tidak jelas yang tidak selesai-selesai diketik. Semoga berhasil bikin kalian (agak) baper lah, ya. Entah kenapa lagi seneng buat poetry, mungkin karena pendek dan simpel dan dikhususkan untuk hati pembaca. #ea
> 
> Sebenarnya aku pribadi belum main MM sampai deep story kan, jadi aku gak tahu, Rika dan V itu berpisahnya karena apa. Dan karena khawatir spoiler juga, jadi di sini ceritanya Rika meninggalkan V, alasannya bisa karena meninggal, bisa karena yang lainnya juga. Saya serahkan alasan itu untuk dijawab oleh masing-masing pembaca, sesuaikan saja dengan nurani kalian. #lah
> 
> Omong-omong, ada yang nge-ship Zen x Jaehee, gak? #HEH
> 
> Well, ditunggu review-nya! /o/


End file.
